3 Hours
by jinyeoley
Summary: Berulang kali Chanyeol menjelaskan, berulang kali pula Baekhyun tidak paham. Hubungan antara detak jantung dengan bisa mendapatkannya. Chanyeol adalah sosok yang pengertian, namun ia menyampaikannya melalui isyarat lain. Dan, Baekhyun cukup sering menerka bentuk perhatian Chanyeol melalui kepalanya. Selagi jantungmu masih berdetak, maka kau bisa mendapatkannya. [CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 1

Title: 3 Hours

Author: Shaza

Cast(s): Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (chanbaek)

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Length: Oneshot

.

.

Keduanya tengah terduduk di atas karpet bulu yang digelar di atas ubin kamar. Tertimpa meja pendek tempat di mana buku dan alat tulis Baekhyun teracak. Sosok di sebelahnya, pria bersurai arang dengan rahang tegas itu tengah menekuri kamus bahasa Belanda yang sejak sebulan lalu tengah ia rangkum di otak.

Baekhyun yang sejak tiga jam lalu telah mendapat soal latihan dari pria itu hanya dapat mengetuk jemarinya di atas meja, menanti kekasihnya menyudahi kegiatan membaca, lantas memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Sejak awal, Baekhyun telah diberi penerangan yang sangat detil dan jelas oleh Chanyeol—kekasihnya—yang kini tengah membaca kamus di sebelahnya. Namun, ia tak kunjung menangkap materi yang telah berulang-ulang dijelaskan oleh pria itu.

Desing pendingin ruangan memenuhi pendengaran Baekhyun sejak tiga jam yang lalu, ia berulang kali menggerakkan tubuhnya, menghapus bosan di tengah rumitnya sekumpul angka yang telah tergambar di kertas pada tangannya. Ia merenggangkan tulang di jemarinya, kemudian melirik Chanyeol lagi, mulai bosan.

"Yeol." Panggil Baekhyun, akhirnya. Dibalas gumaman oleh kekasihnya. Pria manis itu menggaruk dagunya, tak merasa gatal—namun ia gugup.

"A-aku masih belum paham dengan—" Baekhyun tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Chanyeol mengempaskan kamus tebalnya di atas karpet tebal yang saat ini menahan singgungan langsung kaki mereka dengan lantai. Wajah Chanyeol tampak jengkel, terlebih ketika ia membuang napas terang-terangan di depan mata Baekhyun yang dipenuhi gugup.

"Apa lagi yang belum kau pahami? Apa penjelasanku kurang jelas?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan kelopak mata yang turun seperti kelelahan. Melihat itu, Baekhyun segera mengibas kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak ada! Tidak ada! Aku paham semua, _kok_. Sungguh, aku akan mengerjakannya." Baekhyun berdalih, terburu-buru meraih pensil yang ia letakkan di samping siku, kemudian berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas soal di depannya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, kemudian meluruskan kaki.

Ini telah menjadi keseharian Chanyeol untuk membimbing masa belajar Baekhyun yang mulai padat. Baekhyun kini telah berada di angkatan teratas, bukan lagi seorang junior yang akan dengan mudah ditindas, tetapi ia harus maju melewati ujian akhir dalam masa sekolahnya.

Dalam satu bulan ini, Chanyeol yang memiliki jadwal kuliah yang sedikit renggang, akan menemani Baekhyun untuk belajar. Menambal kekurangan Baekhyun dalam belajar, lantas membuat pria manis itu menjadi seratus persen memahami soal yang akan muncul di ujian akhir masa sekolahnya.

Berulang kali Chanyeol menjelaskan, berulang kali pula Baekhyun tidak paham. Ia merasa tak enak hati setiap kali harus memanggil pria itu dengan cicitan—meminta bantuan untuk menyelesaikan satu soal Matematika—lantas mendapati wajah mengerikan Chanyeol yang dihias gurat lelah berkata, "Kenapa kau belum mengerti? Aku sudah menjelaskannya berulang kali."

Baekhyun tidak ingin menyalahkan cara Chanyeol dalam menjelaskan materi yang juga telah berulang-ulang ia temui di sekolah, namun ia menyalahkan otaknya yang mudah lupa dan sulit menangkap. Baekhyun bukan pria bodoh, tetapi ia memiliki konsep lain dalam belajar, dan tak ada seorang pun yang sampai saat ini bisa mengajarnya dengan konsep itu, bahkan Chanyeol-pun tidak bisa.

"Sudah tiga jam, Sayang." Chanyeol berujar dengan mata yang mengarah pada jam dinding di kamar Baekhyun, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah punggung kecil kekasihnya yang tengah menekuni soal latihan. Diam-diam, Chanyeol merasa terlalu mengekang pria manis itu dalam belajar.

Merasa ujarannya tak disahuti, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beringsut mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa punggung kekasihnya itu rupanya merunduk. Di sanalah matanya menangkap bahwa kepala kekasihnya telah terkulai di atas meja lesehan tempat mereka belajar, dengan kertas soal sebagai bantalan pipinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli sekaligus merasa iba. Ia melirik kertas soal yang dikerjakan oleh Baekhyun, kemudian menyadari bahwa kekasihnya hanya mengerjakan sebagian dan itupun salah semua, tidak ada yang benar. Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, kemudian berdecak gemas dengan kekasihnya yang tak kunjung memahami materi.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, ke arah kanan—berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap. Dengkuran halus Baekhyun terdengar bagaikan melodi pengantar tidur untuk Chanyeol, pria itu terpaksa merangkul bahu Baekhyun-nya untuk mendekat, kemudian mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Maafkan aku." Ia mengusap keringat yang menyapu pelipis Baekhyun, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengawasi tidur pria itu.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menyelinap masuk melalui selimut tebalnya. Ia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah berada di atas ranjang, ia mengerjap. Sekelebat momen di mana Chanyeol yang menerangkan materi padanya itu melintas, ia kemudian menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah pusat ruang di kamarnya.

Meja pendek itu masih dipenuhi oleh buku, kertas, dan alat tulisnya. Ia melirik sedikit ke samping, segera matanya disuguhi oleh punggung tegap seorang pria yang sedang menekuri kertas dengan segenggam pena di tangannya. Ia terduduk dari posisi baringannya, kemudian mengerling lagi ke arah jendela yang telah dipenuhi pemandangan langit yang gelap.

Hari sudah malam.

"Chanyeol?" ia memanggil nama itu dengan suara serak. Perlahan, ia menjatuhkan sepasang kakinya dari atas ranjang, kemudian memaksa tungkai itu untuk tergerak ke arah pria di sana. Ia dapat melihat bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang menulis rumus dan beberapa catatan di ujung kertasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yeol?" Baekhyun terduduk di sebelah pria itu. Rambutnya yang dihias poni panjang itu tampak berantakan, namun ia tak peduli. Chanyeol sudah terlalu sering melihat keburukannya, jadi ia tak merasa sungkan lagi.

Chanyeol menggumam sebelum menoleh. "Sudah bangun?" ia melirik sekilas, kemudian kembali terfokus pada kegiatannya menulis di selembar kertas putih. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Um!" kemudian kepalanya tersandar di bahu Chanyeol selagi pria itu menulis.

Ia menguap lebar, membuat matanya berair karena mengantuk. Chanyeol terkikik, kemudian cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan menulisnya. "Baek, aku membuat rangkuman untukmu." Chanyeol kemudian membebaskan pena dari genggamannya ketika menyelesaikan tulisannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Chanyeol, kemudian melirik ke arah kertas yang dijulurkan oleh kekasihnya. Ia seketika tersenyum ketika melihat bahwa kertas itu juga dibubuhkan gambar animasi lucu yang membuatnya mudah mengingat setiap detil tulisan unik di dalam sana.

"_Whatever the score you got, you will always be the best, okay_?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk memandang kertas, memerangkap pipinya ke dalam telapak tangannya. "Jangan pedulikan seberapa besar nilaimu, mengerti? Yang terpenting adalah, kau jujur." Chanyeol memberikan usapan singkat di ubun-ubun Baekhyun sebelum akahirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, sekarang—yang perlu kau lakukan hanya belajar dengan giat. Kau bisa menekuninya lebih jauh, percayalah." Mata Chanyeol mengirim ribuan cahaya penyemangat untuknya, dan itu kembali menggugah asa Baekhyun untuk segera meloloskan diri di antara ujian akhir masa sekolahnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi terduduknya di ubin yang dilapisi karpet, kemudian merenggangkan tulangnya. "Sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang." Kemudian pria itu membenahi kamus dan meja belajar Baekhyun yang berantakan. Sementara itu, Baekhyun memandang kekasihnya, masih terhenyak dengan seluruh penuturan yang ia berikan barusan.

Mengenai nilai yang sesungguhnya tidaklah penting, serta pria itu yang masih ingin mengajarnya meski telah berulang kali pula dirinya menambah kantung di bawah mata pria itu.

Ketika Chanyeol akan mengancing tas ranselnya, Baekhyun menarik pergelangan Chanyeol, membuat pria itu menoleh. "Ada apa?" kemudian pria manis melirik kertas di genggamannya takut-takut.

"Itu… hm, kau tahu—aku tidak sejenius kau. Aku tidak serajin kau. Aku… bukan pria yang bisa dengan mudah memasuki SNU, dan aku—" Chanyeol terburu-buru menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ubin ketika mendapati wajah pesimis Baekhyun. Baekhyun kontan menghentikan ucapannya, dahinya masih dilekuki oleh garis kerutan yang menggambarkan seluruh kecemasannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun ke atas, lantas menyatukannya di depan dada pria manis itu sendiri. "Kau merasakan jantungmu masih berdetak? Maka selama itu pula, kau bisa mendapatkannya, Sayang. Percayalah, kumohon." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol lurus.

Mengaitkan hubungan antara detak jantung dengan _bisa mendapatkannya_. Chanyeol adalah sosok yang pengertian, namun ia menyampaikannya melalui isyarat lain. Dan, Baekhyun cukup sering menerka bentuk perhatian Chanyeol melalui kepalanya.

Selagi jantungmu masih berdetak, maka kau bisa mendapatkannya. Serupa artinya dengan—_kau akan selalu sukses_. Selalu. Selama jantungmu masih berdetak.

Menyadari akan hal itu, membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar merasa sesak. Matanya seperti terdesak oleh cairan, dan ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. "Hei, hei! Tidak ada tangisan lagi, oke? Kau lupa janjimu? Ayolah." Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menahan tangannya lagi, ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Enggan melihat tetes air yang menganak sungai di pipi kekasihnya, maka ia menyembunyikan wajah itu dalam pelukannya.

"_It's okay_. _Never_ _mind_, _honey_. Jika kita tidak berada di universitas yang sama, lalu kenapa? Apakah hal itu akan mengganggu hubungan kita? Apakah kita akan segera menemui ajal?" ketika Chanyeol mengakatan 'ajal' di ujarannya, Baekhyun mengeratkan dekapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum paham, menyibak rambut cokelat Baekhyun.

"Kita akan belajar lagi besok, mengerti? Mulai sekarang, jika kau masih kesulitan dalam memahami materi, aku bebaskan kau untuk bertanya padaku, apapun itu." Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sungguh, maafkan aku, Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek. Sikap balitanya kambuh, pikir Chanyeol. Pria itu gemas menjepit pipi kekasihnya dengan jari. "Iya, kenapa kau senang sekali meminta maaf?" Baekhyun kembali merengek, ia jatuh lagi ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Jangan lepaskan, aku ingin tidur seperti ini saja." Gumam Baekhyun ketika dirinya telah merasa nyaman di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Pria itu menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian membiarkan Baekhyun sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol. "Aku selalu menginginkan kesuksesanmu, oke?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk setelah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

Ia akan memasuki universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, itu mimpi Baekhyun saat ini. Dan, Chanyeol selalu ada untuk mendorongnya menuju kesuksesan. _Beruntungnya dirimu, Byun Baekhyun_.

.

.

/ **finite.** /

.

.

Sequel mungkin menyusul.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Future (Sequel of 3 Hours)  
>Author: Shaza<br>Cast(s): Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (chanbaek)  
>Genre: Romance<p>

WARNING: **ITALIC MEANS FLASHBACK! TULISAN MIRING ARTINYA FLASHBACK!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>5 years ago…<em>**

_Akhir-akhir ini, Baekhyun selalu mendengar teman-teman gadis dan prianya yang baru saja dilamar oleh kekasihnya. Banyak raga dari mereka yang menunjukkan cincin perak pada Baekhyun. Membuat hati kecil Baekhyun merengek iri. Ia juga ingin mendapatkan hal serupa, dilamar oleh Chanyeol._

_Hari itu adalah hari di mana festival musim dingin diselenggarakan di sekolahnya. Baekhyun pada saat itu masih duduk di bangku kelas satu, sementara Chanyeol kelas tiga._

_Jemarinya menggeser layar, mengacak akun SNS-nya dengan memperbarui status-status. Wajahnya murung, namun tidak menampakkan sedih yang begitu mencabik hati. Ia hanya__ sedang iri dengan teman-temannya yang baru dilamar._

_bb_baek__: __**Ingin cepat dilamar.**_

_Ketiknya, mengirim satu status berisi curahan hatinya. Sesaat, ia tersenyum—melupakan barang sedikit kesedihannya. Di detik berikutnya, ia mendapati pendapat teman-temannya mengenai status barunya. Baekhyun hanya diam menanggapi dengan senyuman._

_bb_____baek__: __**I almost married with pc_yeol. Haha.**_

_Baekhyun membubuhkan nama akun Chanyeol di dalam status barunya, yang pastinya akan terkirim dan masuk ke dalam notifikasi kekasihnya yang juga memiliki akun SNS. Baekhyun tertawa sendiri setelah mengirim status baru tersebut._

_Di kala dirinya telah terlarut dalam kesenangan semunya, benda hangat terasa menyentuh pipinya. Ia mendongak seraya mendelik ketika merasakan jalaran hangat itu merambat di pipinya. Sinar matahari yang berusaha menerobos musim dingin itu mengembunkan pandangan Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol, dengan sepasang tangan yang menggenggam kaleng minuman panas tengah berdiri di sampingnya. __Pria __itu dengan tergesa mengunci layar ponsel, lantas menyimpannya di dalam saku jas sekolah. Pria di sampingnya ikut terduduk tanpa ingin mendengar argumen._

"_Kau tidak mau?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. __Pria mungil __itu tersentak. Sigap menerima kaleng berisi cokelat itu ke dalam genggamannya. Ia mengangguk samar, mengabaikan detak jantung yang mengingatkannya pada sekelebat momentum di stan penjual minuman keras._

_Chanyeol membuang napasnya keras-keras, mengeluarkan uap tipis sebagai sinyal dinginnya siang di tengah sekolah mereka. Pria itu merapatkan duduknya dengan Baekhyun, selagi hening memeluk keduanya. Chanyeol mendorong pengait tutup kaleng agar minumannya memberi rongga._

_Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat kepala untuk meneguk minumannya. Baekhyun menimbang pikirannya untuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol tentang suatu hal yang sejak tadi mengganjal pikirannya._

"_Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, asal kau tahu." Chanyeol membuka suaranya beserta obrolan ringan yang biasa mereka lakukan di siang hari, tepatnya pada jam-jam bebas dari pelajaran. Baekhyun mengerling, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Di sebelahnya, Chanyeol tengah mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangan. Pria itu tampak menggigil, sama seperti dirinya._

_Baekhyun menoleh, hendak melirik Chanyeol dengan kepala yang lebih fokus mengarah pada paras tampan kekasihnya. __Pria mungil __itu mendapati wajah lelah Chanyeol-nya masih tergores di sana, namun dihias dengan senyum lebar ketika mulutnya kembali berujar._

"_Aku baru saja menyelenggarakan acara terbesar di musim dingin, Baekhyun! Kau tidak ingin memberi selamat pada kekasihmu ini?" __Chanyeol memang baru saja sukses menyelenggarakan acara festival musim dingin, jelas itu adalah tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS. __Chanyeol tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Baekhyun, membuat kepala __pria __itu terantuk ke arah bahunya yang tegap. __Pria manis __itu mengaduh kecil, namun dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol._

"_Ah, maaf, Baekhyun-a__h__. Apakah itu sakit?" terburu-buru, Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun memeriksa kening yang baru saja membentur bahunya begitu keras. Ia mengamati Baekhyun yang saat ini hanya mengangguk kecil seraya menggumam aku tak apa. Tampak murung, dan tak bersemangat. _

_Chanyeol menautkan alisnya mendapati perubahan sikap kekasihnya. Ketika Baekhyun perlahan menjauh dari tubuhnya, jemari __pria mungil __itu menekan pengait tutup kaleng. Chanyeol masih memandangnya bingung, sampai ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh kening __kekasihnya __itu._

"_Kau sakit?" ujarnya tak menyembunyikan kecemasan. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memkasa kedua bola matanya untuk terarah pada telaga kecokelatan yang terbiasa memancarkan kelam itu dengan lurus. Napasnya terlalu dekat, begitu terasa di wajah Baekhyun._

_Sesaat __Baekhyun __itu mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang memerah karena dingin, kemudian ia membawa jemarinya untuk menekan pipi Chanyeol. Pipi Chanyeol yang memerah itu mengalihkan kemurungan Baekhyun, membawanya kepada sekat gemas. Ia mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas, membuat pria itu terpaksa membeku di tempatnya._

"_Aku tidak sakit, Chanyeol." Katanya, sedikit-banyak melupakan perihal lamaran yang ia idamkan beberapa menit lalu._

_Baekhyun memang manis._

_._

_._

_Festival musim dingin diakhiri dengan upacara penutupan di malam hari pada pukul tujuh malam. Beberapa di antara murid sedang menggerutu karena ingin cepat pulang, sebagian tidak rela dengan berakhirnya festival menyenangkan itu, sementara sisanya terburu-buru bersembunyi untuk membolos upacara penutupan._

_Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini. _

_Ketika speaker pengeras suara mendentang pengumuman untuk berkumpul di aula, Chanyeol sigap menarik pergelangan Baekhyun. Meminta __pria mungil __itu untuk mengikutinya._

"_Chanyeol! Kenapa kita malah ke gedung ini? Yak!" Baekhyun menarik pergelangan__nya yang dicekal oleh Chanyeol. Pria di depannya hanya menyeringai tipis sebelum aikhirnya mendorong pintu atap gedung angkatannya. Baekhyun menggerutu kecil, selagi suara kepala sekolah Kim terdengar dari bawah atap._

"_Yeol, tidakkah kau merasa tempat ini tidak baik? Di sini dingin." Selagi Baekhyun menyuarakan pendapatnya, Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan kaki lantas melangkah mendahului Baekhyun yang masih merengut kedinginan. Chanyeol mendaratkan tulang duduknya di salah satu bangku panjang yang merekat di dinding pagar atap setelah memangku tas punggungnya._

_Baekhyun melangkah lambat menghalau angin malam, mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil SLR di dalam tasnya. Baekhyun ikut terduduk di samping Chanyeol, kemudian terdiam—membiarkan bunyi tiruan alat potret itu memenuhi udara malam. Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan Chanyeol yang disibukkan oleh kameranya, ia sedang membenci dinginnya malam, jadi ia hanya menggosokkan kedua telapaknya sementara Chanyeol mendepak potret bintang._

_Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. "Sejak kapan kau suka memotret? Setahuku—" Baekhyun tidak sempat mempertemukan kalimatnya dengan ujung ketika bunyi derit tipis yang disembulkan oleh kamera itu kembali terdengar, diikuti kilat cahaya yang mengarah padanya._

_Baekhyun memicing, menyadari bahwa baru saja Chanyeol mengambil foto wajahnya secara terang-terangan. Pria manis itu mendengus ketika mendengar Chanyeol tertawa keras setelah melihat hasil autograf yang ia tangkap di kameranya. Baekhyun merengut jengkel, kali ini bertekad—tak mau menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sama sekali._

"_Baekhyun! Kau harus lihat ini! Wajahmu aneh sekali di sini." Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa beban, diselingi tawa manisnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, ia benar-benar dibawa menuju ambang mood yang runtuh. Dua puluh dua detik setelah Chanyeol tertawa, suara kepala sekolah Kim yang digemakan oleh speaker kembali terdengar dari aula bawah. Chanyeol menyentakkan wajahnya ke samping, membuat rambutnya membuai diterbangkan angin._

"_Baekhyun, aku tahu, pasti kau akan marah." Chanyeol menukas dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, bahkan ia mengeluarkan kalimatnya dengan nada manja. Ia meraih minuman kaleng di dalam tasnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun._

"_Kau mau?" Chanyeol menawarkan minumannya ke arah Baekhyun, namun pria kecil itu hanya bergeming memandang sekerat langit kelam keunguan yang ditaburi bintang. Bosan dengan minuman kaleng, batinnya. Ia tidak marah pada Chanyeol, hanya saja—dinginnya malam hari itu seperti memaksa Baekhyun untuk menusuk setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hal itu—bahwa Baekhyun-nya tidak senang dingin—namun, pria itu tetap mengajaknya ke tempat terbuka seperti ini._

_Baekhyun merapatkan jas sekolahnya ketika Chanyeol mendorong pengait tutup kaleng. Ketika hening melanda atap sekolah, dan angin menemani kebisuan itu, Chanyeol membuka ponselnya. Chanyeol bukannya jengah dengan sikap kekanakan Baekhyun yang mudah merengut itu, namun ia hanya ingin membiarkan Baekhyun pulih dengan sendirinya._

_Maka dengan kesibukan ponsel itu, ruang terbuka atap semakin dilingkupi gemingan. Baekhyun memainkan kakinya yang menggantung dari bangku panjang, mulai bosan. Chanyeol sendiri membuka akun SNS-nya, kemudian tersenyum geli ketika melihat notifikasi yang meluncur dari daftar waktu._

_Ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di atas perut, wajahnya yang manis dijatuhi cahaya rembulan, angin malam menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang pendek, sementara giginya bergemeletuk karena dingin. Chanyeol membaca notifikasinya sekali lagi, lantas tersadar akan pukulan rasa bersalah._

_ bb _baek: __**Ingin cepat dilamar.  
><strong>__ bb _baek: __**I almost married with pc_yeol. Haha.**_

_Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh dari Luhan—sahabatnya—dan memahami setiap langkah selanjutnya ketika pria bermarga Byun itu sedang berada di garis kebimbangan, gundah, dan memerlukan ruang untuk berbicara dengan hatinya. Baekhyun adalah tipe pria yang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang di media sosial, dan Chanyeol seketika mengetahui maksud prianya menulis status perihal pernikahan._

_Kemarin, Chanyeol juga memergoki kekasihnya sedang membuka artikel penjualan cincin ketika sedang di rumahanya. Mulanya, Chanyeol menanggap hal itu angin lalu, namun ketika lajur pikirnya bertemu dengan masa sekarang, segalanya terasa lebih jelas._

_Baekhyun-nya menginginkan pernikahan._

_Chanyeol melepaskan napasnya, sebelum memanggil pria itu. "Baekhyun-ah." Panggilnya, membuat kekasihnya itu menoleh, air wajahnya telah beralih tenang—tidak tersirat kejengkelan lagi di sana. Chanyeol menggenggam kaleng minumnya. _

"_Kau masih memiliki kalung rantai tipis hasil jualan stan kelasmu?" tanya Chanyeol rancu, namun kekasihnya hanya mengangguk sebelum mengeluarkan plastik berisi puluhan rantai, gelang, dan suvenir seorang gadis di dalamnya. Ia menyerahkan rantai kalung ke arah Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol melepaskan pengait tutup kaleng soda dengan paksaan keras. Baekhyun dibuat bingung setelah melihat Chanyeol menyatukan lubang pengait tutup kaleng dengan rantai kalung. Menjadikan pengait kaleng sebagai bandul kalung._

"_Yeol, apa yang kau—"_

"—_kau ingin cepat dilamar, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menyembunyikan kalung dengan bandul pengait tutup kaleng itu di genggamannya. Baekhyun membentuk lekukan di dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun darah di balik kulitnya tertiup deras. Ia seketika tersadar akan celotehan tak bermutunya di akun SNS tadi siang._

"_Bu-bukan begitu, Yeol." Baekhyun berdalih, mengibas tangannya di depan wajah seolah menolak terkaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelengkan wajahnya, sementara langit yang ditudung kegelapan itu menebas angin dingin._

"_Aku hanya sedang iseng, tidak lebih." Alasan klise seorang Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol terlampau sering mendapatkan jawaban serupa di saat pria mungil itu sedang berada di kondisi seperti saat ini. Chanyeol menggeleng, membuang napasnya pendek-pendek. Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya terkunci ketika lengan Chanyeol memutari lehernya._

"_Aku tahu kau menginginkan cincin mahal dengan mahkota berlian." Rupanya Chanyeol tengah mengalungi rantai berbandul pengait tutup kaleng itu di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika merasakan ujung dagu Chanyeol menyentuh keningnya._

"_Aku tahu kau ingin makan malam romantis dengan buket bunga yang aku beli untukmu." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya ketika merasa bahwa kalungnya telah melingkar di leher Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan tak sempat melirik kalung yang telah jatuh di lehernya, ia memandang mata Chanyeol yang masih tampak sangat lelah._

"_Tapi, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melakukan ini." Ia mengangkat jemari Baekhyun, kemudian mencium jari manisnya—hanya di sana, tidak di tempat lain. "Ini tanda bahwa suatu saat, jari ini akan disematkan oleh cincin mahal hasil kerja kerasku seperti yang kau inginkan. Bukan lagi kalung-kaleng murahan ini." Chanyeol menuturkannya dengan senyum hangat, Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun selain membisu._

"_Chanyeol," Baekhyun bersuara. "kau melamarku?" matanya menerawang ke arah Chanyeol, mencari kejelasan. Seketika, pria itu tertawa. "Jadi kau pikir aku sedang apa barusan? Konser drama?" Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun, kemudian sigap mengarungi kameranya ke dalam tas._

"_Ayo, pulang. Sudah larut." Chanyeol menyatukan telapak mereka. Ketika Chanyeol hendak melangkah lebar, Baekhyun menarik tautan tangan mereka, membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat mata Baekhyun disesaki air._

"_A-aku—entahlah, kurasa aku ingin…" Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika kepalanya memutar ulang kejadian di mana Chanyeol melingkarkan kalung berbandul pengait tutup kaleng itu pada lehernya, mengecup jarinya, lantas mengucap janji manis._

_Satu bulir cair kebahagiaan itu meluncur dari matanya, menggelinding ke pipinya hingga membentuk sungai kecil. Cahaya rembulan malam yang menerangi wajah tersenyum Baekhyun seolah menjelaskan bahwa pria mungil itu sedang menangis bahagia._

_Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun, menyeka air matanya. "Tidak ada tangisan lagi, Sayang. Kau berbahagia, maka tersenyumlah." _

_Bukan keunikan Chanyeol dalam melamar yang saat ini diharukan oleh Baekhyun. Namun, ketegasan pria itu dalam melamarnya. Ia masih memahami keadaannya, dan hingga kini terus merajut kebahagiaan padanya. Entah kapan, Chanyeol akan benar-benar berhenti menjadi malaikat._

"_Terima kasih, Chanyeol atas lamaranmu. Terima kasih."_

_Dan, hanya mereka yang tahu—lamaran dengan titel apa jadinya jika tanpa sebundar cincin, segumul buket bunga, makan malam, dan kalimat will you marry me? Hanya mereka yang tahu. _

"_Apapun untukmu, Baekhyun. Apapun."_

.

.

Masa depan. Sebagian orang awam mengatakannya dengan sebutan _cita-cita_. Salah satu cita-cita Baekhyun adalah memasuki universitas yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Menunjuang ujian kelulusan serta latihan yang biasa diterapkan olehnya satu bulan sekali.

Ia mengikis kebahagiaannya ketika pertama kali mendapat kegagalan di hari pertama tesnya. Ia menelan segala penyesalan selama dirinya bergulat di antara sejumlah mata ajar, serta waktu malam yang ia habiskan hanya untuk belajar.

Tes keduanya tidak memiliki perbedaan dari tes awal, sehingga dirinya merasakan tekanan pada dadanya ketika bayang-bayang mengenai SNU yang sejak dulu diimpikannya terasa kian menjauh. Semenjak munculnya nilai-nilai percobaannya dalam mengganjar tes, Baekhyun kehilangan semangatnya. Ia merasa tidak memiliki perubahan dalam belajar.

Hingga Park Chanyeol—kekasihnya—terus memberikan semangat dan usaha. Menariknya jauh dari kegagalan, dan menyokong kebahagiaan. Di mana ketika Baekhyun mulai merengut dan mengeluhkan nilainya yang tak pernah masuk rata-rata SNU, maka Chanyeol akan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, melepas penat dan bernapas lebih panjang.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdentum sekali di dalam dadanya ketika ia mengingat senyum Chanyeol dulu. Melampiaskan kegugupannya, ia menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan, menyibukkan diri dengan menggoreskan tinta pena pada kertas putih di halaman terbelakang bukunya.

Dosen berkepala putih tengah menerangkan sebuah sejarah. Baekhyun tak mendengarkannya, melainkan mengilas balik masa-masa di mana dirinya bisa sampai di tempat mulia ini beserta dengan kegigihan yang diciptakan Chanyeol.

Atap yang saat ini tengah melindungi kepalanya adalah atap bangunan Seoul National University. Kampus yang sejak dulu ia idamkan, dan kampus yang memeras otak serta kerja indranya. Ia menilik jendela bening di sisi kelasnya yang menyorotkan taman hijau, seketika merasa lubuknya berenang di antara masa lalu.

"Baekhyun, bel sudah dibunyikan. Kau tak pulang?" seseorang menegurnya dengan menyentuh bahunya. Baekhyun mendongak ketika merasakan sentuhan singkat itu, kemudian mengerjap. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Nyaris kosong, dan pria manis itu baru menyadarinya.

Kyungsoo, pria yang baru saja menegurnya itu tersenyum singkat, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang bersorot pandang menerawang. Menyibak rambut cokelatnya, Baekhyun membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pulang. Kau duluan saja." Bahkan, tanpa dimintapun, Kyungsoo memang akan pergi mendahului Baekhyun yang senang berdiam diri di kelas seperti menunggu seseorang. Kyungsoo sejak dulu ingin bertanya alasan dari kenapa Baekhyun selalu berdiam di kelas ketika seluruh temannya telah berhambur pulang, tetapi ia merasa jawabannya sudah sangat jelas ketika seorang pria jangkung memasuki kelas mereka dengan senyuman hangat.

Park Chanyeol. Sama seperti kemarin, Chanyeol _seperti_ menjemput Baekhyun langsung menuju kelasnya. Mereka akan mengobrol beberapa jenak di dalam kelas Baekhyun yang lengang, berbagi cerita dan masalah di tempat itu, lantas pulang bersama.

Siapapun yang mengamati kedua manusia jangkung itu tak akan pernah berhenti mengurai kata _iri_. Ini adalah hari yang begitu biasa, langit masih melindungi bumi dan matahari masih terbenam di sebelah barat. Chanyeol-pun masih _menjemput_ Baekhyun langsung menuju kelas pria manis itu.

Suasana kampus yang tenang membuat Baekhyun tidak bosan menunggu kehadiran Chanyeol. Jadi, ketika pria itu berangsur memasuki kelasnya, ia masih menampilkan senyum lebar. "Chanyeol!" sapanya riang, hendak merentangkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol sebelum pria itu justru menarik pergelangannya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan intonasi panik, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol tidaklah sakit, namun ia dilanda kebingungan ketika kekasihnya terburu-buru menyeretnya menuju lapangan parkir kendaraan mahasiswa.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?!" tanpa sadar, Baekhyun berteriak ketika merasakan keadaan semakin genting. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya—ralat, pintu mobil milik Ayahnya. Chanyeol memang meminjam mobil Ayahnya.

"Kau lupa? Hari ini kita akan mempersiapkannya!" di atas kesadarannya, ia berteriak. Memakai sabuk pengamannya tergesa-gesa, sementara itu Baekhyun menarik paksa tangan Chanyeol.

"Yeol, berbicaralah yang jelas. Pelan-pelan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Katanya merunduk untuk memandang mata kecokelatan kekasihnya. Chanyeol menarik napasnya pendek, kemudian membuangnya singkat.

"Kita hanya diberikan waktu hari ini oleh Ayah, ingat?" Baekhyun mengernyit. Sementara, Chanyeol menarik ujung poninya—kesal karena Baekhyun tak kunjung memahami kata-katanya.

"Membeli cincin, memesan bunga, baju, dan membuat undangan, _okay_?" Chanyeol mengatakannya cepat dan tanpa jeda. Ia seperti sedag dikejar oleh detik. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menurunkan alisnya ketika memahami setiap kata yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Ia memundurkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku lupa soal itu, sungguh!" dan Chanyeol hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum benar-benar menancap gas.

.

.

"**TO BE CONTINUED—"**

.

.

**teaser for **_**chapter **_**2~**

. "A-ah, tidak. Hanya saja, kalian sepertinya terlalu muda untuk menikah." Kejap berikutnya, Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya—karena menahan tawa—di balik lengan Chanyeol_._

"Kata orang, jika cincin pasangan perempuannya pas di jari kelingking pasangan prianya, maka ia berjodoh." Tukas Baekhyun dengan nada terlampau riang. "Kau pikir kau perempuan?!"

"Bunga matahari melambangkan **kemurnian, pemikiran yang luas dan dalam, kesungguhan hati dan keceriaan**." Chanyeol lantas teringat akan sosok Baekhyun-nya.

"Aku pikir… tadi aku sedang diculik. Aku tidak tahu jika sekarang kita sudah sampai di toko ini." Baekhyun mengeluarkan keluhannya, sementara Chanyeol dengan tenang mengayunkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kanan dan ke kiri.

.

.

BIG THANKS TO MY INSPIRATION:

[**Song Jiseok**] [**ChanBaekLuv**] [**syahidaayu10**] [**welcumbaek**] [**DahsyatNyaaff**] [**Shouda** **Shikaku**]  
>Makasih atas dukungan kalian :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Denting bel yang menempel di sisi atas pintu toko tersebut mengalihkan perhatian beberapa manusia yang tengah beraktivitas di dalam ruangan bernuansa elegan tersebut. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkuk ke arah seorang pegawai toko yang menyambutnya dengan senyum.

Baekhyun menarik lengan jas Chanyeol ketika pegawai itu mendekati keduanya. Sementara Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan untuk memaksa tangan Baekhyun agar menggamit lengannya. Baekhyun tidak banyak protes, karena ia sedang gugup diperhatikan oleh pegawai wanita di depannya.

"Selamat siang menjelang sore. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah, membuat Baekhyun melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Entahlah, ia sedikit _paranoid_ dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya, _teringat masa-masa sekolahnya ketika ia sering ditindas oleh kakak kelas_.

"Kami ingin mencari cincin pernikahan." Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui penegasan Chanyeol. Pegawai dengan seragam hitam itu memandang keduanya dengan kening yang berkerut, menukar pandang antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—bergantian, kemudian teguran Chanyeol membuat wanita itu tersadar.

"Ah, maaf. Saya khilaf." Wanita itu memalingkan wajah dengan gugup. Selagi Baekhyun menyenggol siku Chanyeol seraya menutup mulutnya. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun pasti hendak tertawa mendengar penuturan pegawai wanita itu. _Khilaf?_

"Kenapa memerhatikan kami, Nyonya?" tanya Chanyeol usil, membuat wanita itu semakin salah tingkah. "A-ah, tidak. Hanya saja, kalian sepertinya terlalu muda untuk menikah." Kejap berikutnya, Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya—karena menahan tawa—di balik lengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~ wanita itu bodoh sekali." Komentar Baekhyun ketika pegawai itu telah berjalan mendahului keduanya untuk menunjukkan tempat penyimpan cincin pernikahan. Chanyeol ikut terkikik, mengingat bagaimana wanita itu memerhatikan wajah mereka, kemudian salah tingkah sendiri. _Tidak jelas_.

"Dasar orang tua." Dengus Chanyeol sebelum menarik Baekhyun untuk mengikuti pegawai tadi menuju almari penyimpan puluhan cincin mewah. Baekhyun menurunkan bahunya, membuang rasa gelinya beberapa detik lalu dan digantikan dengan wajah takjub.

Ia mengingat kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol memberikannya cincin palsu dulu ketika keduanya masih terduduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Cincin yang terbuat dari pengait tutup kaleng. Cincin yang seolah telah menobatkan Baekhyun sebagai _calon_ pendamping hidupnya di masa depan.

Teringat di benak Baekhyun ketika dulu ia merengek meminta cincin pada Chanyeol. Dan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa membuang napas, berkali-kali membujuk Baekhyun untuk bersabar dan mengingatkan pria itu bahwa dirinya pasti akan membelikan cincin sungguhan.

Ia tanpa sadar menggurat senyum lebar yang nyaris dijelmai dengan tawa kecil ketika kini kedua kakinya telah menjejak toko cincin yang ramai, serta almari penuh yang berisi puluhan cincin yang ia idamkan sejak dulu. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan seluruh gejolak kebahagiaan yang sejak dulu ditahannya di balik dada.

Sementara Chanyeol berbicara kepada pegawai wanita tadi, Baekhyun merenung sesaat. Ia mengerling ke arah belasan pasangan yang tengah mengisi ruang toko ini. Samar, ia dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol mengantarkan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan kepada pegawai tersebut. Bertanya harga, jenis, dan merk—atau entah apa, Baekhyun tidak begitu menajamkan pendengarannya.

Nyaris seluruh pasangan yang tengah membeli cincin di dalam toko itu memang tak berhenti menampilkan senyum. Mengapa Baekhyun tidak? Maka dengan itu, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia memandang punggung tegap yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar itu. Serta bahu yang sering kali terguncang ketika sang pemilik sedang terkekeh, atau tempat di mana kepalanya beristirahat.

Baekhyun membuang napas panjangnya. Satu genap ia ambil sebagai langkah awalnya. Hari ini, mereka akan mempersiapkan acara pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan satu bulan lagi. Ia tidak percaya ini, namun kenyataannya—ia hampir terlepas dari pegangan orangtua dan akan menjadi milik Chanyeol sepenuhnya bulan depan.

Tanpa sadar, kelopaknya menutup rapat. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdentum keras. "Baekhyun! Kau kenapa?" suara dalam itu mengejutkan Baekhyun dari keterdiamannya. Baekhyun mendongak, dan mendapati wajah cemas Chanyeol memenuhi pandangannya. Ia terkekeh geli, kemudian menjauhkan wajah tampan itu.

"Tidak apa! Ayo, temani aku melihat-lihat cincin yang lain!" dan demi menutupi rasa syukur berkelebihannya, Baekhyun bertingkah kekanakan—lagi—di depan Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati cincin perak tanpa bandul—namun berukir namanya di sisi dalam—itu dengan seksama. Jari manisnya telah dipeluk oleh emas perak yang sejak dulu ia inginkan dari Chanyeol. Suasana di dalam mobil Chanyeol terasa lengang, hanya suara musik yang disembulkan dari radio mobil yang memenuhi udara saat itu.

Baekhyun merengut, mencebikkan bibir. "Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang fokus menyetir. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, kemudian mengacungkan jemarinya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol—untunglah saat itu Chanyeol baru saja menginjak rem untuk menaati lampu merah.

"Kata orang, jika cincin pasangan perempuannya pas di jari kelingking pasangan prianya, maka ia berjodoh." Tukas Baekhyun dengan nada terlampau riang. Chanyeol mengatur gigi mobil, kemudian kembali melajukan mobil ketika cahaya lampu lalu lintas telah memendar warna hijau.

"Lalu?" tanyanya bosan. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian meraih sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang beristirahat di atas kemudi. Ia memasangkan cincin peraknya pada jari kelingking Chanyeol, namun yang ada pria itu meringis karena jarinya seperti dicekik oleh lingkar kecil cincin tersebut.

"Kau bodoh? Ini sakit! Sempit sekali." Sentak Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian memasang kembali cincinnya di jari manisnya.

"Jari Chanyeol memang besar ya. Ternyata tidak muat." Baekhyun menggumam di sebelah Chanyeol yang mengerutkan dahi karena tidak suka dipaksa memakai cincin Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol lantas berkata.

"Yeol? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, menelaah lagi wajah jengkel Chanyeol yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Kau marah? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku." Lanjut Baekhyun, tak mendapat sahutan dari Chanyeol.

Ia tidak mengerti, kapan dan mengapa Chanyeol-nya berubah menjadi sosok pendiam. Yang ia ingat, sejak kedua kaki mereka telah mengeluari toko cincinlah wajah Chanyeol berubah jengkel, dan setelahnya Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan alasannya.

Baekhyun mengetuk kukunya di atas paha, kemudian melirik Chanyeol lagi. "Apa kelingkingmu terasa sakit karena perlakuanku tadi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, memberi jeda agar Chanyeol menjawabnya. Namun, masih sama seperti sebelumnya—Chanyeol bergeming—setidaknya ia sempat berkata. "Diamlah." Untuk mencegah ocehan Baekhyun lagi.

"Ma-maaf, Yeol. Aku tahu, aku bodoh, telah mempercayai mitos-mitos kuno itu. Aku janji tidak akan—"

"Aku memintamu untuk diam!" Chanyeol memberi penekanan. Membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung akan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. Secara tidak sengaja, kekasihnya itu telah menyakiti Baekhyun. Pria manis itu menunduk, memainkan sabuk pengaman yang membelit tubuhnya.

"…maafkan aku." Maaf Baekhyun—untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama lima menit. Namun, Chanyeol hanya mengembuskan napasnya ketika melihat kepala Baekhyun telah terkulai ke arah kaca mobil untuk tertidur.

.

.

Chanyeol menempatkan mobilnya di area parkir terbuka yang sangat dekat dengan pintu masuk toko bunga. Toko bunga yang saat ini akan disinggahinya itu adalah satu dari puluhan toko bunga di kotanya yang paling menyetak jejak di hati para pelanggan.

Di mana ketika kau masuk, kau akan disuguhi dengan wewangian bunga yang tidak tercampur dan menenangkan serta ruang luas yang seolah menyediakan taman untuk para pelanggan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih untuk memesan bunga di tempat itu. Tak hanya mereka yang juga memesan bunga di sana, tetapi nyaris setiap pasangan akan rela mendatangi toko tersebut.

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobil, kemudian melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan tenang tanpa bersuara. Ia melirik sosok manis di sebelahnya yang masih tertidur. Ia ingat, selama perjalanan menuju toko ini, kekasihnya itu terus tertidur tanpa peduli dengan keningnya yang berulang kali membentur dasbor mobil ketika Chanyeol menginjak rem.

Pria jangkung dengan surai hitam legam itu mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang memerah, nyaris menuju biru karena bengkak terbentur dasbor berkali-kali. Ia meniup dahi Baekhyun, meringankan perih dari kulit putih tersebut.

Ia teringat akan perlakuannya selama melajukan mobilnya ke toko bunga besar ini, di mana ia sedang dalam keadaan _unmood_ karena rupanya harga cincin yang baru saja mereka beli melebihi batas perkiraannya, sehingga uang tabungannya untuk memberi kejutan sebuah rumah pada Baekhyun harus terkuras sedikit.

Baekhyun membujuk—merengek—untuk dibelikan cincin sederhana dengan ukiran nama di dalamnya, namun rupanya harga cincin yang dipesan itu jauh lebih mahal dibandingkan cincin lainnya. Terpaksa, Chanyeol mengais uang tabungannya. Pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol ingin menggunakan uang itu untuk memberi kejutan pada Baekhyun berupa rumah pada kekasihnya itu ketika mereka telah menikah nanti.

Setelah berlama-lama memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang tak kunjung terjaga, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beranjak dari dalam mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar beberapa petak dari mobil. Tubuhnya memaling ke arah mobil, kemudian mengunci mobilnya dari luar—pikirnya, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Baekhyun diculik atau bisa jadi dilecehkan oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitar parkiran.

Chanyeol bergidik membayangkannya, _jangan sampai terjadi_. Tidak peduli akan fakta bahwa Baekhyun terkunci dari dalam. Dengan langkah santai, Chanyeol menjauhi mobilnya dan mendekati pintu masuk toko bunga.

Ketika tangannya mendorong gagang pintu alumunium milik toko itu, wewangian bunga yang tersusun teratur segera merasuki penciumannya. Ia bahkan disambut ramah oleh pelayan pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pintu. Chanyeol membungkuk ke arahnya, kemudian mengucap salam singkat sebelum akhirnya menarik anjak untuk melihat-lihat bunga.

Chanyeol tidak begitu memahami nama-nama bunga, Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya. Chanyeol hanya senang melihat bentuknya dan mencium aromanya, tanpa mengetahui nama dari bunga-bunga tersebut. _Untuk apa dihafal_? Pikirnya.

Ketika ia sedang asyik memandangi bunga _crisan_, seorang wanita menepuk pundaknya. Chanyeol tersentak, menoleh cepat sembari mengusap pundaknya yang baru saja disentuh oleh wanita asing. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak terbiasa disentuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya ramah. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari pelayan wanita di toko ini. Jika sebelumnya ia dilayani oleh seorang wanita di toko cincin, maka sekarang di toko bunga.

"Itu…" Chanyeol menggaruk dagunya, bingung ingin berkata apa. "aku ingin memesan bunga. Bukan buket atau satu tangkai, tapi untuk dekorasi pernikahan yang—" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, wanita di hadapannya telah tersenyum dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah! Anda akan menikah? Kalau begitu, biar saya antar Anda menuju tempat tersimpannya bunga _lily oriental_." Katanya rancu, membuat dahi Chanyeol mengerut. Ia kemudian terpaksa menyeret langkahnya mengikuti wanita di depannya.

Tibalah ia di sebuah ruangan—yang rupanya jauh lebih disesaki manusia di dalamnya. Di sana, ia diantar menuju rak duduk penyimpan bunga berwarna merah mudah dan oranye. Ia tidak begitu senang dengan tampilannya.

"Ini _lily oriental_, saya rasa cukup cocok dengan Anda. Saya yakin, Anda menginginkan kelangsungan pernikahan yang suci, lembut, ceria, dan penuh kasih sayang." Chanyeol merasa rahangnya jatuh ketika wanita bertitel pelayan itu menjelaskan secara rinci. Sungguh, Chanyeol sejak dulu tidak pernah peduli pada nama bunga—terlebih artinya.

Yang ia tahu, jika bunga itu nyaman dipandang, maka ia suka.

Kemudian Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak setuju dengan saran pelayan wanita tersebut. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggerakkan lehernya memutar, melihat sekilas bunga-bunga yang masih terjajar rapi di sana.

Ketika maniknya menangkap ratusan kelopak kuning, otaknya dengan cepat menarik atensi untuk mendekati rak tersebut. Diikuti oleh pelayan wanita yang ingin melayani Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Untuk dekorasi, aku ingin pesan bunga ini. Berikan aku sekitar dua ratus tangkai," Chanyeol berujar cepat, membuat pelayan wanita tadi dengan tergesa-gesa mencari nota di sakunya. Ia mencatat pesanan Chanyeol selagi pria itu mengamati bunga kuning yang tampak cerah.

"Tuan, ini namanya bunga matahari. Apakah Tuan tidak tahu?" wanita itu menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan, membuat Chanyeol menoleh malas. _Lagi-lagi_. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, membuat wanita tadi tersenyum.

"Bunga matahari melambangkan **kemurnian, pemikiran yang luas dan dalam, kesungguhan hati dan keceriaan**." Chanyeol lantas teringat akan sosok Baekhyun-nya ketika mendengar penuturan pelayan itu. Chanyeol bukannya sedang merasa bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang murni dan berpemikiran luas, namun getaran di ponselnya mengembalikan lamunan pria itu.

Sebelumnya, ia melirik segerombol bunga berwarna putih yang dikesampingkan dengan mawar merah. Ia menunjuk bunga kecil berwarna putih tersebut. "Jadikan ini buket genggam pengantin," katanya, memerintah.

Ketika ia menggeser layar untuk menerima panggilan, ia mendengar suara bergetar milik kekasihnya. "Chanyeol?" katanya sesaat.

"Yeol? Kau di mana? Kenapa aku terkunci di dalam mobil? Ayolah, aku takut!" ia lantas tersadar bahwa kekasihnya masih ia _kurung_ di dalam mobil tadi. _Ah, bodohnya kau_.

.

.

"Jangan mengambek, Sayang. Maaf, ya. Habis kau tertidur tadi." Setelah mengurus administrasi pembayaran yang melebihi seharga satu juta, Chanyeol berlari menuju parkiran. Ia mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang merengut, matanya digenangi air. Sontak membuat Chanyeol cemas.

Ia membuka pintu mobil sisi samping pengemudi, tempat di mana Baekhyun terduduk. Ia kemudian meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk menyamping, ke arahnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku saja?" dan seiring dengan kalimat itu terucap, air mata Baekhyun telah jatuh ke permukaan pipinya. Chanyeol tertegun, merutuki kesalahannya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol menarik punggung Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Membenamkan tubuh itu di dalam dekapannya.

Tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan berdiri—sementara Baekhyun sedang terduduk—itu membuat wajah Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku pikir… tadi aku sedang diculik. Aku tidak tahu jika sekarang kita sudah sampai di toko ini." Baekhyun mengeluarkan keluhannya, sementara Chanyeol dengan tenang mengayunkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Biasanya, dengan seperti itu Baekhyun akan merasa tenang.

"Justru itulah mengapa aku mengunci mobil ini. Aku takut seseorang membuka mobil ini dan mendapati dirimu di sana, lalu menculikmu. Kau mau?" Baekhyun tidak membalas dengan kata-kata, namun pria itu meneguhkan pelukannya seperti berusaha membuat kemeja Chanyeol menyerap seluruh air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-_ya_. Ini sungguh kesalahanku." Baekhyun mengesampingkan wajahnya, kemudian kembali menyandarkan pipinya di perut Chanyeol. Pria yang tengah mendekapnya itu kemudian mengusap surainya hati-hati. "Yang terpenting, sekarang kau baik-baik saja. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan, kemudian Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Ia membungukuk, agar wajahnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan wajah memerah Baekhyun-nya. "Jangan menangis lagi, kau ini kenapa?" Chanyeol iseng menjawil hidung Baekhyun, menuai tawa singkat pria kecil itu.

"Minum dulu. Jangan menangis lagi, _okay_?" tutur Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun, diikuti dengan permainan tangannya di rambut kekasihnya. Baekhyun ikut menghapus air matanya sendiri, kemudian menerima botol berisi air mineral yang disodorkan Chanyeol dari pintu dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak janji untuk jangan menangis. Pasti aku akan menangis lagi." Sahut Baekhyun setelah meneguk air. Chanyeol membuang napasnya, kemudian merampas botol di genggaman Baekhyun.

"Mengapa seperti itu? Setidaknya kau tidak boleh menangis hingga acara pernikahan kita selesai nanti." Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan sergahan Baekhyun.

"Justru itu! Aku akan menangis saat itu." Baekhyun menyergap dengan wajah jengkel. Tanpa sadar, pipinya merona mengatakannya. Jejak air mata bersama dengan hidung merah di wajah kekasihnya itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir panjang. Ia memandang wajahnya lama, kemudian paham dengan sendirinya.

"Ba-bahkan jika aku membayangkan kita akan menikah nanti, aku… rasanya aku—" Chanyeol membungkuk lagi, menghapus air mata yang kembali meruah dari maniknya yang kecokelatan. Kemudian kali ini benar-benar membungkuk, agar kekasihnya itu dapat menangis di dalam dekapannya—menumpahkan air matanya pada bahunya.

"Aku ti…dak menyangka akan meni…kah dengan…mu. Huwe~ Chanyeol~" Ujar Baekhyun tersendat-sendat diselingi dengan isakan, dan yang membuat kepala Chanyeol mendadak pecah adalah rengekannya. Ia selalu bisa menangani sikap Baekhyun, apapun itu—kecuali ketika ia menangis seperti saat ini, bukan tangisan sedih.

"_Sst_, tidak perlu menangis, Baekhyun. _Ugh_, sungguh." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian kembali memandang wajah Baekhyun dari dekat. Matanya, mata yang selalu mengeluarkan air berharga.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis? Apa kau juga mengekspresikan kebahagiaan melalui tangisan?" Chanyeol bertanya. Tidak sadar bahwa keduanya telah berlama-lama mendepak tempat parkir di toko bunga tersebut. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, bibir bawahnya mencebik.

"Maaf, Chanyeol." Namun pria itu tidak membalas permintaan maaf Baekhyun dengan kalimat, ia hanya mengusap kepalanya sembari tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobil di sisi samping kemudi. Ia kemudian beranjak ke sisi pintu lainnya, di mana jok kemudi berada.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Kata Chanyeol ketika sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya. Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil. "Kau paling senang dengan hal-hal berbau desain dan pakaian, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah memundurkan mobilnya untuk keluar dari area parkir.

"Um!" angguknya singkat. Kemudian, Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Kita ke butik milik Bibiku, kemarin beliau bilang sudah membuatkan pakaian pernikahan untuk—"

"_Yeay_!" Baekhyun menjerit bahagia, tak sadar akan kebiasaannya yang mengekspresikan kebahagiaan melalui tangisan. Ia bahkan nyaris melompat dari joknya ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tak dapat menyangkal bahwa senyumnya tak hilang ketika Baekhyun mengecup pipinya seraya berteriak, "Terima kasih, Sayang."

Jika hanya karena pakaian saja Baekhyun bisa tersenyum, maka Chanyeol rela membelikan kekasih—calon istrinya—itu dengan berlusin pakaian. Namun, jauh dari benak Baekhyun, Chanyeol-lah faktor senyumnya.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang senang mencoba barang, mereka tidak pernah memastikan apakah barang itu cocok untuknya atau tidak untuk mereka. Seperti saat ini, rupanya Bibi Chanyeol meminta keduanya untuk mendatangi langsung rumahnya, bukan butiknya.

Chanyeol—dan terutama Baekhyun—terpaksa bertutur sopan ketika menginjakkan rumah bergaya _vintage_ tersebut. Baekhyun tak berhenti memuji setiap sudut ruang yang terdesain rapi dan nyaman, meskipun kecil. Diam-diam, ia menginginkan rumah seperti ini jika telah menikah dengan Chanyeol nanti.

Beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendapatkan tuksedo mereka, Bibinya itu segera membondong Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan kalimat. "Coba kenakan pakaiannya!" yang memaksa. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan tersenyum garing, kemudian saling memandang satu sama lain seperti tengah bertelepati untuk menyetujui keinginan Bibinya atau tidak.

Pasalnya, bukan hanya karena matahari yang semakin bergerak cepat menuju barat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tidak terbiasa mencoba pakaian secara langsung. Mereka lebih senang mencucinya terlebih dahulu, lalu mengenakannya.

"Ba-baiklah, Bibi. Di mana aku bisa mengganti pakaianku?" Chanyeol akhirnya menyetujui, sementara Baekhyun masih menggaruki kepalanya, canggung. Bibinya kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arah Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan kamar ganti di dekat kamar mandi dapur.

Baekhyun meremas tas kertas berisi tuksedo putihnya, kemudian terpaksa ikut bertanya pada Bibi Chanyeol. "Bagaimana denganku, Bibi? Aku harus berganti di mana?" tanyanya halus. Bibi Chanyeol tersenyum kian lebar, bahkan senyumnya kini menjelma menjadi tawa ringan ketika menyadari wajah Baekhyun tampak gugup.

Wanita paruh baya itu dengan senang hati mengantarkan Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Wanita itu tidak sabar untuk melihat pakaian yang dibuatnya akhirnya dikenakan oleh pemiliknya.

Beberapa menit berselang, Bibi Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar ganti Chanyeol. "Chanyeol? Kau sudah selesai memakainya?" tanyanya dari luar kamar, wanita paruh baya itu mendekatkan telinganya di sisi pintu berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Ah, a-aku sudah selesai, Bibi. Ta-tapi—" Bibi Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mendengar suara gugup Chanyeol. Ia dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya membuka pintu tersebut, membuat Chanyeol berteriak.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanyanya sembari mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di depan cermin. Tangan kanan Chanyeol menyembunyikan kain dasi di belakang punggungnya. Bibi Chanyeol yang sempat melihat bahwa benda yang disembunyikan Chanyeol adalah sebuah dasi lantas tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tidak bisa memasang dasi?" tanyanya lagi, disertai kerlingan mengejek. Chanyeol menggaruk tulang hidungnya, kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup, kemudian mengangguk. "Begitulah, Bi." Sahutnya pada akhirnya.

Bibi Chanyeol seperti melihat sosok keponakannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu, imut dan mudah gugup. Sebelum Bibinya sempat meraih dasi di tangan Chanyeol, suara ketukan pintu menghadang segenap perhatian keduanya. Baik Chanyeol dan Bibi Chanyeol sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu yang barusan diketuk.

Dari sana, menyembul kepala seorang pria. Poninya jatuh melandai ke arah kanan, sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang juga bertumpu di balik pintu seperti menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Itu Baekhyun. "Bibi, ehm—aku tidak bisa memasang resleting kemeja di punggungku." Ya, kemeja Baekhyun memang didesain memiliki resleting di balik punggugnya. Mendengar keluhan pria itu, sontak saja Bibi Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

_Sama saja_. _Mereka berdua sama saja._

"Bagaimana kalian akan menikah jika memasang dasi dan resleting saja tidak bisa?" pertanyaan itu dilempar pada keduanya, dan dengan cepat pula direspons oleh mereka.

"Aku bisa memasang dasi!"

"Aku bisa memasang resleting!"

Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteriak serempak. Perbedaannya, Baekhyun yang berkata bahwa ia dapat memasang dasi, sementara Chanyeol menegaskan bahwa ia bisa memasang resleting. _Bodoh_, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang bisa terlihat bodoh di depan orang-orang yang lebih tua.

"Nah, kalau begitu. Baekhyun pasangkan dasi milik Chanyeol. Dan, Chanyeol pasangkan resleting di punggung Baek—" belum sempat Bibi Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataannya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"_Andwae_!" lagi-lagi serempak, membuat pipi keduanya tampak merona. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memalingkan tubuh agar tidak saling melihat wajah memalukan mereka.

Chanyeol mengatur detak jantungnya, mengambil napas dan membuangnya pelan-pelan. Ia sempat membayangkan bila ia memasang resleting kemeja Baekhyun, dan itu membuatnya malu, apalagi jika Baekhyun memasangkan dasinya. _Tidak_. Jantungnya akan meledak.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun merasakan bahwa dadanya naik turun—napasnya sedikit memburu karena gugup. Ia memukul pelipisnya, kemudian meringis karena perlakuannya sendiri. Ia memandang ke arah bawah—tempat di mana celana tuksedo putihnya melindungi kakinya. Ia meraba punggungnya yang masih dikaitkan resleting, namun tidak menutup sepenuhnya. _Bagaimana jika Chanyeol memasang resletingnya_, itu memalukan. Sungguh, ia malu. Lagi, ia belum siap untuk benar-benar memasang dasi Chanyeol, barusan ketika ia melirik tubuh Chanyeol yang digelut tuksedo hitam saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdentum keras, apalagi berdiri di hadapannya—_memasangkan dasinya_, _ugh_.

Bibi Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan atmosfer segera tertawa keras. Jujur, Bibinya hanya bercanda barusan, dan wanita itu tidak menyangka jika candaannya akan berakhir dengan dua manusia tinggi yang saling menebar rasa malu. _Menggemaskan_.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Baekhyun kembali ke kamarmu, Bibi akan memasangkan resletingmu setelah memasangkan dasi Chanyeol. Cepat!" Baekhyun terburu-buru pergi ketika mendengar perintah Bibi Chanyeol. Hingga dengan ceroboh, ia tidak melihat baik-baik anak tangga yang tengah ia langkahi. Ia ambruk di sana, menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras hingga mengalihkan kembali perhatian Chanyeol dan Bibinya.

"Aw!" ringisnya dengan suara kecil. Ia mengusap tulang keringnya yang membentur ujung anak tangga, wajahnya berubah masam merutuki kesialannya.

"Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dari dalam kamar ganti. Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya, kemudian terburu-buru berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sahutnya, tak ingin membuat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar lantas menghampirinya. Melihat Chanyeol dengan tuksedo itu hanya akan membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Kau serius? Tadi kau jatuh bukan?" kali ini Chanyeol berteriak, memastikan suaranya sampai di pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera melarikan diri ke kamarnya. "_I'm okay, honey_! _It's really okay_!" responsnya menjerit sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun akan menjadi seorang pengantin, jika seperti ini saja ia gugup setengah mati? Pria kecil itu membuang napasnya resah, tidak yakin dengan keputusannya.

.

.

Hari sudah malam—benar-benar malam—ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang, dan kini mereka berdiam di dalam lindungan mobil. Di luar sana mendadak tanah dibasuh rerintik air, hujan membungkus kota dan malam musim panas semakin terasa dingin kala itu.

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya yang masih dilingkari cincin perak, dentum air yang mengenai kaca mobil telah menjadi teman pendengaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jalanan licin, namun kendaraan masih hilir-mudik di atas aspal jalanan kota. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, wajah sedih yang sedari tadi ia lukis kini terpampang.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya di antara berisik air hujan di luar mobil. Chanyeol menoleh selama tiga detik ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian kembali pada jalanan kota malam.

"Ya?" demikian sahutan singkatnya. Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat duduk menghadap Chanyeol sepenuhnya, ia menekuk kakinya agar terangkat di atas jok.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian memeluk lututnya. "Itu… hm, kau yakin akan menikahiku?" tanya Baekhyun final. Ia sejak tadi benar-benar membendung satu pertanyaan ini, dan lidahnya terasa kelu setelah menyampaikan perasaan gelisahnya tersebut.

Bagaimanpun, kejadian di mana ia dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang bodoh di rumah Bibi Chanyeol tentu saja membuat hati Baekhyun goyah. Ia tidak mau menjadi pengantin yang memalukan.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kekasihnya ketika mendengar suara bergetar itu. Hanya sesaat, untuk memastikan bahwa wajahnya baik-baik saja. Namun, hal yang didapatkan Chanyeol justru sebaliknya.

Baekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya ia pikir lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang. Hidung dan matanya memerah, namun pria itu tidak menangis. Di antara cahaya yang sangat kecil, Chanyeol dapat mengetahui bahwa pria itu sedang menahan gejolak emosi.

Chanyeol merendahkan kecepatan menyetirnya agar ia dapat fokus berbicara pada Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Chanyeol menjawab, tiba-tiba ikut merasa resah. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras.

"Kau tahu…" Baekhyun memberi jeda, ia memainkan ujung lengan pakaiannya. "aku kekanakan, dan mudah membantah. Aku manja, dan mudah marah. Aku egois, juga tidak dapat—"

"Baek, ternyata kebiasaan menjelek-jelekkan diri sendiri itu belum hilang juga, hm? Setidaknya bersyukurlah aku masih mau menikahimu nanti." Sela Chanyeol, sudah lelah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang hatinya mudah goyah. Baekhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-apa itu berarti… kau terpaksa menikahiku?" setelah terdiam tiga puluh detik untuk berpikir, Baekhyun kembali bersuara. Kali ini pertanyaannya membuat Chanyeol menginjak pedal rem mendadak, untunglah jalanan sepi saat itu.

"Baekhyun!" tegas Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata berkilat marah. Benci dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. "Kau barusan berkata apa, Baekhyun? Gunakan otakmu ketika ingin bertanya." Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kalimat kejamnya pada Baekhyun.

Baru ketika Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut diikuti dengan isakan tertahan dan bahu bergetar, Chanyeol tersadar akan ucapannya. Ia mendesah berat, menarik ujung poninya yang memanjang.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku, Sayang." Ia melajukan mobilnya, hanya untuk menepi di pinggir jalan, kemudian kembali terfokus pada Baekhyun-nya yang menangis. "Aku bukan bermaksud bekata seperti itu, sungguh. Siapa bilang aku terpaksa menikahimu?" tanyanya langsung, ia ikut duduk menyamping agar berhadapan dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memerlihatkan wajah basahnya. "Kau yakin?" ucapnya, menghapus air mata. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak mengomel atau merengek. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, mengacak surai lembut kekasihnya.

"Coba kau pikir-pikir. Berapa lama kita bersama? Kapan aku berkata _terpaksa_? Siapa yang selalu membuatmu menangis karena bahagia? Apa yang membuatmu mengenal kasih sayang?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun, namun Baekhyun membalasnya dengan keterdiaman. Karena ia tahu, seluruh jawaban itu ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang akan kaupanggil ketika sedang dalam masalah? Dan, siapa pula orang yang sampai detik ini ingin sekali aku lindungi, dan berhenti menangis?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian ia menebar senyum.

"Maaf karena membentakmu tadi." Ujarnya, melanjutkan kalimat. "Aku sungguh tidak suka ketika kau berkata bahwa aku terpaksa menikahimu." Chanyeol mencebikkan bibir tebalnya, kemudian Baekhyun balas memandang wajah kekasihnya yang diterangi sekelebat cahaya kendaraan yang lewat.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf karena telah berkata seperti tadi, _huh_?" Baekhyun bertanya ketus, sementara Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak. Aku memintamu untuk menyesal dan jangan mengulanginya lagi." Perintahnya, yang segera diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku." Pada akhirnya, pria mungil itu tetap meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tetap merasa bersalah. Merasa bersalah adalah perasaan yang paling membekas di hatinya, dan tak bisa dihapus meski melalui senyum Chanyeol—senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa." Katanya sebelum akhirnya kembali melajukan mobilnya. Suasana kembali hening. Hati Baekhyun telah kembali menyatu, ia merasakan semangat tak terbendung di dadanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan beruntun yang diberikan Chanyeol barusan.

_Berapa lama kita bersama? Kapan aku berkata terpaksa? Siapa yang selalu membuatmu menangis karena bahagia? Apa yang membuatmu mengenal kasih sayang? Siapa yang akan kaupanggil ketika sedang dalam masalah? Dan, siapa pula orang yang sampai detik ini ingin sekali aku lindungi, dan berhenti menangis?_

Itu hanya pertanyaan sederhana yang entah mengapa sukses menyatukan kepingan hati Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terpecah karena keraguan. Kini, ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol-nya bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya, dan akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya bulan depan.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya lagi, dengan nada manja seperti biasanya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. "Apa lagi?" sahutnya bosan. Namun, di detik berikutnya, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dalam menyetir karena tubuh Baekhyun telah terduduk di pangkuannya.

Sayangnya, ia tidak sempat menonton bagaimana Baekhyun bisa melompat ke pangkuannya, hingga kini pria manis itu terduduk di atas pahanya—membelakangi stir, dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?! Apa yang kau—"

"Aku ingin tidur." Penggalnya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Chanyeol, memberi ruang untuk melihat jalanan bagi Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir. Lengan Baekhyun melingkari leher Chanyeol. Mereka seperti sepasang koala yang sedang berpelukan.

Chanyeol menahan suara detak jantungnya, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika sampai di lampu merah. Tubuh Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya bertumpu pada tubuhnya itu tidak terasa berat. Ia menikmati di mana suara napas berat kekasihnya menyapa gendang telinganya, senang menyadari bahwa kaki Baekhyun mengalungi pinggangnya—Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang membutuhkan pelukan orang tuanya.

Ketika Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pelukannya, lampu lalu lintas merubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Jangan angkat kepalamu, Baekhyun! Aku tidak bisa melihat nanti!" seru Chanyeol tertahan, namun rupanya Baekhyun hanya menggeliat sesaat. Tidak benar-benar terbangun, dan ia melanjutkan tidurnya dengan nyaman. Chanyeol bersyukur setelahnya.

Dimulai detik ini, ia akan lebih memerhatikan Baekhyun-nya. Terlebih, keduanya akan merajut masa baru. Ya, masa depan. Masa depan yang lebih berwarna, karena penyandang status kekasih itu akan segera mengalihnya dengan _suami dan istri_.

.

.

/ **finite.** /

.

.


End file.
